The present invention relates to a microwave oven in general and, more particularly, to a microwave oven including means for indicating to an operator the timing for effecting such manual cooking operations as stirring, turning-over, combining, seasoning operations at the like processed to a food cooked in the microwave oven.
A cooking program for controlling the cooking of food positioned in the microwave oven is adapted to include certain cooking operations which are conducted while the microwave oven is not energized.